


And He'll Tell Me All About It Over There

by blue_blue_electricblue



Series: cw: graphic descriptions of elias [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Religious Humor, Short & Sweet, Singing, cw: graphic descriptions of elias, hand-holding, i didn't know that was a tag but i guess that applies, listen i've just had this song stuck in my head for the past three weeks and i needed it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blue_electricblue/pseuds/blue_blue_electricblue
Summary: Jon and Elias in bed, and a debate about singing.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: cw: graphic descriptions of elias [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693177
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	And He'll Tell Me All About It Over There

**Author's Note:**

> please. please. i've only been to church like seven times in my life why must i have this song stuck in my head please.
> 
> anyway it's cute it's not my best work but i needed to hit my writer's block w a broom so here

“What are you singing?” Jon asks without opening his eyes.

Elias smiles to himself and ducks his head under Jon’s chin to kiss his neck. “I wasn’t singing anything,” he says.

“You were humming, then.”

“Not I,” Elias murmurs against Jon’s Adam’s apple.

“Elias. Do I have to Ask?”

“Oooh, only if you want to spoil me.”

“ _ What are you humming? _ ”

“Mm, god, darling, you’re too good to me.”

Elias can practically feel Jon roll his eyes.

“Alright, I’ve given you what you want,” Jon says. “I’ve Compelled you. Made you feel all  _ tingly. _ Tell me what you’re singing now.”

“Ah, two for one!” Elias replies, squeezing his arms tighter around Jon as the second, accidental Compulsion. “But no. As much as I appreciate your lovely attempts to control me, I don’t think I’ll tell you. You’ll think me horribly vain.”

“I already think you’re horribly vain,” Jon grumbles. “You  _ are _ horribly vain. I’ve seen you kiss your mirror.”

“Let’s play a game, then,” Elias says, kissing Jon’s jaw softly. “Why don’t you guess.”

“What, just out of the blue? A song that would make me think you’re vain?”

“Oh, come now, you are the second-most powerful Beholding avatar—”

“I think I’m rather the  _ first _ most powerful—”

“—I think it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship for you to  _ Know. _ ”

“Fine,” Jon says, and a thin squeal of static rises in the air. It makes Elias’s hair stand on end, and he loves it, so he pulls away from Jon’s neck so he can kiss him on the nose.

Jon ignores him, and his eyes glow for a moment as he Looks.

“Elias, this is stupid,” he says after a moment of silence and glares in response to Elias’s fond smile. “I have nothing to go on. Just that somehow it’s  _ vain _ for you to sing it and a half-remembered tune.”

“Do you want me to sing it again?”

“So you admit you were singing it?”

“Oh, touche, Archivist. Perhaps you’ve missed your calling as a lawyer.”

Jon makes a face and Elias laughs softly and kisses his cheek before resting his head back on the pillow, gazing at Jon’s profile.

“Yes, fine,” Jon eventually says. “Sing it again.”

“As you wish.” Elias can’t help but kiss the corner of his mouth before he starts singing. “In the bible we are told/of a Prophet who was called/to a city that was steeped in awful sin…”

The whine of static starts up again, and Elias just  _ peeks _ to see what Jon’s thinking of.

“Don’t do that,” Jon says, thinking about how he vaguely wishes he knew more about the bible, and mentally running through people he thinks are prophets. Elias catches Jon thinking, briefly, ‘Sodom?’ before he discards it. “Just keep singing.”

Elias smiles to himself and watches the glow of Jon’s eyes. “All the people of that place/were devoid of saving grace/and the prophet seemed afraid to enter in.”

“Over there, over there,” Jon sings softly, picking up the tune of the chorus as the static grows ever-so-slightly louder.

“In that land bright and fair,” Elias purrs. “Oh, he’ll tell me all about it over there…”

“On the hallelujah strand, I’ll take Jonah—” And Jon abruptly stops singing. “Oh, you vain bastard.”

“I did tell you,” Jonah sighs. 

“Was all of this a ploy to get me to sing a hymn about  _ taking you by the hand _ in a new, bright world?”

“My motivations and plots are inscrutable, as usual, I think.” Elias brings a hand up to brush Jon’s hair out of his face. “But will you keep singing for me? You do have a lovely voice. And don’t worry, I already Know all about your college band. You looked lovely in steampunk.”

Jon shoots him a deadly glare.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’ll dig out my corsets, if you’d like something to hold over  _ me. _ Though I suspect that I’d be over you, should I find any of my corsets.” And, before Jon can get embarrassed about the image Elias Shows him of a young man with red hair in corsets, he asks, “So will you keep singing?”

Jon gives the most put-upon sigh Elias has ever heard.

And then:

_ “On the hallelujah strand, I’ll take Jonah by the hand, and he’ll tell me all about it over there…” _

Jonah twines his hand with Jon’s, and he kisses him softly, and listens to his lover sing tales of holding hands with his namesake in a bright world.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record i think jonah was probably an anglican before Everything, and i heard this song in a congregational church, and it was written a WHILE after he probs stopped attending church, so the only excuse i have for him knowing this is his own vanity, which is considerable
> 
> just started using [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluezaffre) so come say hi to me!!


End file.
